Dead kings do not simply , knock on your front door
by aewea
Summary: It had been too long since the death of King Arthur and now , It's time for him to return. ( And well , If between saving the day , slashly dragons and all of those confusing junk called destiny , He prefers the returning part , It's not really anyone's fault.) non-related one-shots about the different ways the prat decides to come back from death .
1. They just snatch your cookies away

**Dead kings do not simply , Knock on your front door**

 _they just snatch your chocolate chip cookies away_

Summary : Um...Everybody loves chocolate chip cookies, I guess .

Pairing(s) : Merlin/Freya and maybe a little Merthur ?

Merlin shivered as the cold wind slammed into him , touching his bare hands and freezing his already red nose . He cursed as he hugged himself in an attempt to warm up and not for the first time that day , regretted not bringing his jacket .

But well ,not much he could do about it now and considering the nightmare he had had last night , It was a miracle that he hadn't forgotten his shoes - well he did have to go back for them , but that's not the point. -

He made a stop at one of the local coffee shops to buy breakfast - a cup of hot-chocolate and some newly baked chocolate chip cookies - before going to ... _visit_ his friends .

He silently sipped his hot-chocolate as he walked in the almost empty streets , sighing in pleasure as the warmth of the drink _spread_ in his body and smiling at the peace and silence of the town .

It wouldn't stay like this for long though . Just a couple of hours and the sound of the cars , the cries of the shopkeepers and the chatter between people would replace the quiet of the now-asleep city .

Not that he had any complaints.

He loved the 21th Century . He really did . Oh , all of those little inventions that made life interesting! If he only had some of them when he was in Camelot ... He would give anything for a camera! Or one of those things called cell phone. A fridge or microwave would have came in handy too.

He liked it when the town was lively . It gave him hope and helped him not to drown in despair . Because ,even If no one knew , This was Camelot - and the people were her children .

But right now , he didn't want any of that .

He gazed at the lake . It was fifteen minutes walk from his house and about the only thing that hadn't changed -The only thing he hadn't _let_ anyone change - since his times as the servant of the king.

He took longer steps as he neared it . There it was . The lake of Avalon , as beautiful as always and dancing with the light of the sun .

He crouched down next to it . "Hey guys" He called. " long time no see ."

Nothing happened .

Merlin shook his head . "Okay , I was here just yesterday . But I still missed you ." He grinned . " You missed me too . didn't you? "

Again , Nothing happened .

" Oh , shut up clot-pole . " He said with fondness in his eyes . " And Freya . " He turned his head as If he was talking to someone right next to him . " I really miss you too , Love ." He brushed his hand against the cold water . " Take care of him for me , would you? I know It's just a lake but that prat sure as hell will find a way to piss off some sharks or something - And I don't care if there's no shark here . it's _Arthur_ we are talking about - If you let him out of your sight for a minute ."

He waited a minute before laughing . " Yeah , He really is a pain in the arse . Isn't he?" He sat back , just smiling at the water. "and you know that I love you too , Freya . " He turned to the other side .

Taking a cookie and slowly nibbling at it he laughed " Now , dollop head " A wink " How are you ? "

Naturally , the lake didn't answer .

"Well , sorry to bother you. I just wanted to ask If you actually have intention of waking up from this beauty sleep of yours or If you are going to need your true love and a kiss ."

Silence.

" Cause you know ? This is seriously getting ridiculous .I've waited for 1500 years straight and the whole time , there wasn't a single day that I skipped coming here and what do I get in return? a recorded answer of ' I , King Arthur the Prat , am really enjoying my stay at Avalon .So Please get lost for now and come back tomorrow while I decided If I actually even want to wake up or no ' "

He looked at the lake and the all the anger on his face got replaced by a broken look . " Please Arthur . I can't take it any more . You have to come back . " nothing changed. "Please ?"

No response.

The raven sniffed as he sat back. " Well , guess that you are not going to answer me today either . " He said with a sad smile .

He took a bite from his cookie . " But It would ha-"

Suddenly a hand shot out of water and took his cookie away .

Merlin blinked.

And blinked again .

Had the lake just ... stolen his cookie?

He took another one and hold it just above the water . fixing his eyes on it in case anything strange decided to happen .

Some minutes passed in silence and Merlin's hand started to hurt but other than that nothing happened .

Great. Now he was hallucinating.

"You know Arthur , It's all your fault . If you at least answered me ... then maybe I didn't become so desperate to have a staring match with a lak-"

Faster than a blink of an eye , the hand again shot out of the lake and grabbed the cookie .

Merlin gasped.

Then everything became even more weird .

The lake started glowing and in a rush of wind , a young woman stepped out of the lake.

He gasped again.

"Merlin Emrys." The woman's voice was trembling with anger . " I've had had it with you and your stupid master . "

His master ...?

" He is the most arrogant , selfish , prattish king I've ever seen! How the hell did you put up with that idiot for all of those years?!"

.prattish...

 _Arthur!_

"wha-? Fr-"

"Do this lady , Do that lady , Polish my armor that I won't even wear ever again lady. I seriously can't take it anymore!"

"Freya-"

"Oh and you no longer even spend time with me! You just come here , talk to the prat and ask me to take care of him ! Well , why not take care of him you- "

"FREYA!" Merlin interrupted her .

"What?"She huffed.

"You're alive! " He said with amazement in his voice. He couldn't believe his eyes . There , beautiful as always and glowing in a light way , stood his dead girlfriend .

Then he finally noticed that something seemed off.

Freya's wet hair was messy , her lavender dress was full of holes and judging by the knitted eyebrows and shinning , dark eyes she was very , very angry.

" any way " She throw her arms up in frustration . " I no longer care about destiny and fire breathing dragons ! You can take your beloved king home and I'll have my lake back. "

"Have him...Back? " He gulped "You- You mean Arthur will return ? " He asked in disbelief .

" Well , I guess you can ask that of your king yourself? " Her eyes softened . " And Merlin . I don't care If you make him immortal or whatever , just don't let him anywhere near me or my lake anymore ." She said with a hint of warning in her voice .

But he wasn't listening any more . Merlin turned .

"Hey idiot ."

His breath hitched in his throat as tears started rolling down his checks .There , as stupid-looking and sparkly as always , stood the king of Camelot .

" Ar-Arthur ? "

He smirked . " You were supposed to answer with ' dollop head '. "

Merlin just stood there , staring at him and trying to convince himself that it wasn't a dream .

"You're- you're back."

" Thanks for stating the obvious , _Mer_ lin ."

Merlin smiled .

the king's face suddenly turned serious " But returning to the more pressing matters at hand . " the raven sobered up. " Do you have any more of those brown colored cookies ?" His voice turned hopeful .

=======================s======================

I don't even know.

sorry If it was too crappy . Plz leave a review.


	2. But they're damn useful

**Dead kings do not simply , knock on your front door**

But they're damn useful If you want to get out of a boring class

summery : Screw the whole shipping thing, The next time he was bored he would just call kilgharrah

Pairing(s) : Everyone/Merlin, Merthur

(Ok so I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing and it's nothing like the first chapter but guys, plz, review.

And sorry for the mistakes.

I own nothing)

Thanks to every one who reviewed.I love u the best

============Idon'tevenknow===========

Merlin was bored.

Like 'I-wonder-If -banging-my-head-against-the-wall-will-kill-me-oh-no-wait-I'm-immortal.' bored.

And it was all thanks to this stupid class and a teacher that really wasn't making staying awake easy for him.

The woman, professor Umbrella - or maybe Professor Bridge - was standing in front of the class, ' _hem hem'_ ing and pointing a stick at anyone who dared to do as much as breath _ Which was really impressive since the 'Rude people who breath ' club contained a large group of people including anyone other than Merlin -who was trying to be creative and kill himself by not breathing - and a blond boy named Dean that had already died about half an hour ago. _ because of boredom, that strange guy _, the doctor_ , had said.

Anyway, she was trying to convince them that some historical event had occurred in the exact opposite way it actually had and Merlin and the half of the class that weren't already asleep or dead were giving her 'You-know-you-would-look-a-little-less-stupid-If-you-closed-your-mouth.' looks.

Of course, the stupid toad didn't seem to be getting that.

Another 10 minutes into the class and Merlin was seriously considering calling kilgharrah, making him dragon - breath the wall and creating a super powerful wall that could kill the immortal.

Then he could bang his head against it until he died and no longer worry about fate, returning prats who were really taking their sweet time and not-so-young, white dragons that squawked about something called _Merthur_ and called themselves a fangirl.

Now, _that_ would be a creative way to die.

He took a deep breath _ And wow, the look that was sent his way was sharper than Merdrerd's damn sword._ and readied himself to roar in that strange dragon language of his when- Someone throw a crumbled paper at him.

He blinked.

' _what in the_ _name of Camelot_ _-?'_

Groaning, he picked up the paper and instantly felt something change.

' _Magic…_ ' His eyes widened with realization. But no. It wasn't magic. It felt… different. Lighter somehow.

He opened the paper.

" _Have Faith."_

 _\- Castiel, Angel of the Lord (Or the Lord himself, Depending on the season you are currently watching.)_

 _P.S: Some of my sisters ( and Charlie and Meg) ship Merthur too._

Confused, Merlin looked up to find deep blue eyes staring at him.

Now, you see, when people pass –throw- you notes in the middle of a class you have no idea what you're doing at and tell you to have faith when you're just about to kill-but not really- yourself, there are a bunch of questions that you might need to ask them. Things like 'Who the hell are you?', 'What on earth do you mean by 'Season you are currently watching'?' and 'How can you read my bloody thoughts?!' and Merlin had every intention to ask all of the above, but, when he opened his mouth – or more like his mental freaky link to another magical being- there was only one thing that he could chock out.

" _What the hell is a Merthur?" He sent a mental wave of question marks the angle's way._

" _I'm not sure." Castiel answered. "But I think it's the product of a disease that somehow unables people from spelling correctly." He looked at him with sympathy. "It has happened to me too. Some people keep spelling my name as 'Destiel' . "_

A pale faced scrawny guy snorted and his friend elbowed him in the ribs.

Both the sorcerer and the angle gave them a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. " Mr. Friend gave them an apologetic smile. "And I totally sympathize with you there .Those fangirls are scary." He shuddered.

Merlin was dump-founded "How-?"

"Oh, how did I know what you were talking about?" He seemed a little sheepish. "Well, I didn't. Sherlock did and he was the one who told me. " He shrugged . " You know, super intelligence and all."

The Sherlock guy snorted again. -Merlin was beginning to think that it was the only thing he could do.- "Oh, please. It didn't need super intelligence to figure out that you two were having a mental conversation about those stupid things that those clearly insane fans call 'Ship'." He rolled his eyes. " And you John , If you had paid attention for just a second , would have figured it out. "

His friend –John- didn't even glance at him. "Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to tell you. Those… _things_ are not the results of any kind of disease- "

"Oh, it is a disease alright!" another teen with hazel eyes and brown hair muttered. "There's no other way to justify 'Sterek' ."

Merlin wasn't even shocked this time. "And, how did _you_ exactly find out what we were talking about?"

"I searched the net." He gave him a 'duh' look.

"You searched the net? Are mental conversations between angles and warlocks usually classified as things you can find in a website?"

The kid grinned at them. "I have mad Google skills." He winked. "The name is Stiles, By the way."

John sighted. "See, I don't like those ships any more than any of you do. Like, Johnlock? Really?! "

The Doctor jumped in. "I know, right? I mean why would they pair me with that walking sex machine and sadistic mad-man of all people?"

A boy with round glasses and a lightening shaped scar rolled his eyes. "Oh, please Doctor. You have it easy. You're the only one whose fandom's main ship isn't a gay one."

The previously dead guy _ Dean? _ shook his head. "At least they don't ship you with your own fucking brother."

"Weren't you dead, like, one second ago?" Merlin asked him.

"Well, yeah , I came back. " He turned to a tall guy who was busy typing on a laptop. "Your girlfriends said hi Sammy."

Sammy nodded "Next time tell them I miss them. "He looked thoughtful for a second. "Or maybe I should pay them a visit myself? Hm… Let's go piss Lucy and Michael off. That way I can die sometime this week and then chuck will have to bring me back to stop the end of the world. again. "

"He came back from death. " Merlin repeated dumbly.

"He tends to do that." Castiel nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why not." He shrugged.

The Sherlock guy snorted. _Again_.

Merlin scowled. Jeez, kids this days! Thinking they know it all and with absolutely no respect for their elders. Well, unless you taught them…

An evil grin broke the sorcerer's face. Perhaps a meeting with Dragoon the great would do that cocky little kid some good.

It had worked on his old friends after all.

The warlock's eyes softened.

He missed the old, grumpy warlock. Being Dragoon was fun - well, no , cranky bones and aching limbs were not fun. But insulting Uther, getting Piggy backs from Arthur and angering the knights certainly was.

Oh, the day he had confronted them at the woods...That certainly had been a good laugh _ Or more like ,it _could_ have had been a good laugh , If he wasn't busy stopping himself from murdering his best friend. _He still remembered it as clear as day.

" _Ah. Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise."_ He had said .

" _I wish we could say the same thing. Move away from the horse. Please."_ Leon certainly hadn't seemed like someone who was about to laugh.

" _What lovely manners. I do admire a man who says "please"."_

Of course , the knights had not been as nearly amused with him and his trouble as he was _Which they had made quite clear _ And had tried to arrest him and bring him to Arthur .

" _Now"_

And it had started.

Despite Dragoon's sharp tongue and his attempts of convincing himself that if they knew the truth they wouldn't act like that , the exchange of words had hurt .After all , those 'ignorant fools' as his 80 years old self had come up with were his friends , and they were labeling him as a traitor because of the stupid magic he had never asked for .

" _You escaped the flames once, you won't escape again."_

Oh and had that _burn._

" _I'm a good mind to run you through right now."_

He would pick a sword over the wild, angry flames any day – but no thanks.

" _Are you threatening the life of our king?"_

Well, he _had been_ threatening Arthur's life at that time but hey, cut him some slack, It wasn't like he had asked for a disgusting fomorroh in his neck!

" _Are you sure this is the right classroom?"_

And he didn't have anything to do with any classroom-

Merlin blinked.

What in the name of Camelot? He didn't remember that specific line being said.

"Yes Gwaine. For the last time, I am." A feminine voice _Gwen's voice_ answered.

What? But how? Even If at that time Gwaine had just randomly decided to ask about _classrooms_ Gwen couldn't have answered him.

Because Gwen couldn't know the answer.

Because Gwen didn't know what a classroom was.

BECAUSE GWEN HADN'T BEEN THERE.

Merlin's eyes snapped to the door.

"So what are waiting for?" Elyan's voice asked.

"I think we should at least wait for Arthur. " The female one _Was it really Gwen?_ answered.

"Are telling me that I have to wait for princess to get back from his impossibly long trip to the bathroom? Why is he taking so much time anyway? " Ok, _that_ was Gwaine

"Well, He spent five thousand years being a dead-king under a lake … He probably drank a lot of water." Percival stated helpfully.

Gwaine ignored Elyan and Percival's silent 'Can you be dead and drink water?' and 'Only If you are a king ' exchange and raised his voice. "Exactly! I haven't seen my friend in five thousand years and I surly am not going to wait for Arthur to get his royal backside here so I can go in."

"He's right .And It's probably a good thing that Arthur isn't here Because one look at his king and Merlin is going to forget all about us." He heard Lancelot chuckle before the door opened and a group of chainmail wearing young men and a woman in a purple dress walked into the room.

Merlin tried to blink away tears as he stared at his long lost friends.

He failed miserably.

"Uh! Merlin! There he is." Percival cried and before he could open his mouth, he found himself hanging 2 feet of the ground and being hugged to death by the bear sized knight . "It has been such a long time since the las-" the knight paused with a frown . "Have you always been this light?" He asked as he hold Merlin at arm length.

Embarrassed, Merlin struggled to get out of the man's grip. "For the sake of Avalon! Put me down Percival!"

Naturally, He was ignored .

"Seriously Merlin, I'm pretty sure you weren't this scrawny the last time I saw you. "Elyan said as he poked his cheekbone.

"And I'm pretty sure that you aren't supposed to be this pale." Leon frowned. "Or have rings as dark as those under your eyes. Especially considering that we are the ones that were dead until half an hour ago."

"I'm fine! Now please put me down." Again, nobody paid him any attention.

Lancelot scowled at him at the same time as Gwen "You had promised me to take care of yourself!"

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped. "Now put me down before I decide to turn you all to fro- Hey! What are you doing?!" He let out a totally-not-girly-squeal as Gwaine left his shirt up.

"For the- I can count your ribs mate!" Gwaine gasped. "Seriously what were you trying to do? Starve yourself to death?"

"What? No!" Merlin tried not to squirm under their heavy gaze. "Firstly, I can't starve myself to death because I _can't_ die and beside, why would I even try? "

"So why do you look like you could pass out any minute-?"

"You're as white as sheet mate."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I told you to take care of your sel-"

"Hey, stop harassing my idiot of a manservant."

Merlin froze.

"Look who's back!" Gwaine grinned. "Took your time, didn't you princess? I though you've left us and decided to elope with the bathroom. "

"Ha Ha . Very funny Sir Gwaine." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Did you really drink water while you were dead Sire?" Elyan asked.

"What?" Arthur gave him a funny look ."

"I told him that dead-kings can drink water." Percival explained as he put the astonished warlock back on the ground.

The blond stared at them for a while before rolling his eyes and bringing his attention back to Merlin . "Well? Aren't you going to greet your king , _Mer_ lin? "

The raven fought with the urge to break down and start sobbing right there and then. Arthur , his king ,his destiny , his _friend_ , was standing right there , smirking that stupid smirk of his and shinning with all of his kingly glory .

"Ar-Arthur?"

"Who did you expect idiot?" His friend teased with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh my god-"

"Come here , _Mer_ lin ." The king rolled his eyes .

Merlin nearly ran toward his friend with every intention to hug the life out of him when he found his feet dangling above the floor for the second time that day.

"Hmm… They're right Merlin. You're too light." Said the frowning prat before lifting him even higher . "And I don't need to lift your shirt to count your ribs. They're cutting into my chainmail."

"See that Cas?" In the corner of the classroom dean Winchester pointed at the miserable warlock and his king as he bit into his apple pie . "That's what we call a ' _Merthur_ ' "

"And It's totally gonna be canon." Gwen squealed as she magically changed her dress into a pair of torn jeans and a purple dress that said 'Merthur shipper #1' .

"Could you get this out of my classroom?!" The toad ,who had finally gotten out of the ropes that had tied her to the chair and kept her mouth shut for the better part of this fanfic - thanks to a kid named Gabe or something - shrieked

Merlin silently wondered If he should summon kilgharrah after all .

======I'mSorry=====No=====ActuallyI'mNot=======

So it was all kinds of crazy…sorry for the crappy chapter . PLZ review .

(I'm probably going to re-write this chapter later from Dean's do u think?)


	3. They just climb in through the window

**Dead kings do not simply, Knock on your front door**

 **They just climb in through the window**

Summery:

Pairing(s) : Merthur

Thanks for every thing guys! ur awesome.

(So…sorry for the late update. I tried my best but well…this chapter kinda sucks. PLZ leave a review and tell me what ou think)

"You sure It's safe?" The blond haired man asked nervously.

"Aye, princess." One of his friends grinned. "The old folk is away. Tom saw him trying to murder some kids throwing rocks at the lake."

"Better not offend his lake then." The first man deadpanned.

"Shut up and get going Bradley." His sister gave him an unimpressed look. "He's going to finish burying those teenagers soon and you wouldn't want to be there when the old, creepy sorcerer gets back, would you?"

"Oh for the love of the God, Katie!" He threw his arms up in the air. "That old man is clearly insane. What are the chances that all of those junks he keeps around are actually the _real_ thing?" He rolled his eyes. "And even if they are, Angel said he hugs that crown when he's going to sleep! Do you really want to steal some crazy grandfather's Teddy bear?"

Katie looked at him like he was the most stupid thing she had ever seen _She always looked at him like that, though._ "Seeing that Santiago was the one who said they _were_ the real thing; I say we have a pretty good chance." She crocked a perfect eyebrow. "And yes, I would steal his underwear if it made me a millionaire."

"Ewwwww." Eoin made a face. "You're disgusting!"

"And you're a fool!" She shoved him. "Now, Brother, I think you were just leaving to do the job ."

He gave her an unimpressed look. "I hate you." He mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You know you love me." She smirked.

He really, really hated her.

' _The sooner you start; the sooner you'll finish.'_ Some voice in the back of his head whispered cheerfully.

' _Shut it.'_ He grumbled _._

' _It's not even that much of a hard job._ ' It continued like Bradley hadn't said a word. ' _You've been in worse situations_.'

' _But why do I have to do this?_ ' He nagged.

' _because you volunteered._ ' The voice deadpanned.

' _I know.'_ He mentally frowned. _'But why would I volunteer to even get close to a place that I've had nightmares of all my life?'_

' _Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you're a clotpole that loves jumping head first into the danger?'_ He could **see** it rolling its eyes.

' _Shut up_ _ **Mer**_ _lin.'_ He blinked. ' _Wait, Who's Merlin?_ '

' _Just your imaginary friend. Now get going before Mor- Katie decides to enchant you to dead._ '

' _you're the worst_.' He decided.

' _Thanks!I love you too!_ ' His ridiculously large-eared mental voice grinned.

' _You're such an idiot_.' He said as he pulled himself up and climbed through the window.

Or more like 'tried to break his neck falling through the window right after dislocating his shoulder getting in'.

' _Ouch!' He yelled_ ' _Is it necessary to build the windows so small?!'_ He complained angrily. 'and why was it so high up in the air?'

' _I don't know.'_ Ugh _. again? 'Maybe you should stop eating so many hamburgers,_ _ **Sire**_ _?_ ' The voice mocked.

' _Shut up or I'll put you in th_ _ **\- Bloody hell**_ _._ 'He gasped.

It hummed in agreement. 'Yeah, I know. It's even worse than your room.'

The inside of the cottage was a mess. Clothes in every color and style were sprawled all over the place _He wouldn't be surprised if the chain mail resting against the chair was actually from the medieval times, seeing the man certainly seemed old enough to have worn it in the battle of Camlann or something - but why on earth did the guy have a pair of dark, ripped skinny jeans laying around? _ Unwashed dishes were piled in the sink and a bunch of ancient looking stuff that seemed to belong to a museum or something were tucked here and there _Why would someone want to hang a dangerous looking sword right above where they slept though, was beyond him.-

But it wasn't the looks of the place that took his breath away.

It was the feeling.

Shifting from foot to foot, he glanced around. It didn't make any sense. The inside of the cottage was pitch black and yet, the whole place seemed to glow with an odd, faint light. He couldn't see he could feel the golden mist in the air- the same way he could feel each woven ring of metal on the chainmail and every fiber of the jeans-. There was… something. Some sort of invisible flame, shoving the darkness away.

For the first time in a long time Bradley felt like a small boy, staring into the eyes of history.

Expect the history wasn't staring back. It was running around like a playful kitten, nudging him with its tail and nipping at the edge of his conscious, trying to tell him something.

And what was up with that damn glowing sword.

He picked it up and examined it, following the strange symbols with his eyes that couldn't really see and breathing in the familiar feeling it gave him.

It looked ancient.

And it was calling to him.

He took another look around, and decided.

He didn't like it there.

Shaking himself out of his daze and getting to work he scolded himself. He hadn't come there to criticize an old man's sense of fashion _Was that EYELINER, though?_ and he certainly hadn't come there to gape at any old looking toy he saw either.-And no, ignore the whole golden mist and strange feeling part, He was just tried- He had come there to rob the said old man's house and he didn't have time to stare at everything with his jaw hanging open _But why would the old folk have black nail polish?!_ It was time to work.

Grabbing the first thing that seemed to scream 'People will pay good money for me.' Or "P.W.P.G.M.M" for short, He sighted. He sooo hoped that they weren't just stealing some fake playthings but come on! He didn't care if ' _the carvings on the blade match those of the legendry sword'_ –Or the fact that the sword was practically screaming at him to hold it- how could an old, crazy man own _Excalibur_?

Ever since anyone in the town remembered, old Mr. Morgan had lived in his dark and isolated cabin right next to the lake of Avalon _Ha, strange name. _ And though he was normally just a sassy and extremely sarcastic old man, He could be down right terrifying if you insulted his dear lake.

Arthur's own father had learned it the hard way when he was just a kid himself.

Anyway, Mr. Morgan spent most of his days pleading and crying in front of the lake and once had nearly killed some poor tourists that had thrown their trash into the water. There was a rumor going around about him marrying a mermaid or something.

Ha. Stupid rumors ! Like a mermaid would marry _Mer_ l –

The sound of Eoin's terribly off-key singing filled the air. _did he really change my ringtone to_ _ **this**_ _?_

"What?" He snapped as he answered his phone.

"Um, Mate, we might have a problem…"

"Damn it Eoin! You guys were supposed to keep watch!"

"Hey, It's not our fault." Came Katie's annoyed voice. "And It's not even Mr. Morgan. It's some punk guy with black hair and s-" There was a pause and then she cursed. "Get out of there _right now_ Brad. He has a key!"

Nearly panicking, He looked around in search of an escape and finding none, ducked under a table just before the door opened and a guy in his early twenties walked in.

"-pid, arrogant brats! One of them even throw a rock at me! Can you believe it Aitusha?" The guy muttered. "Of course you can't. I can't believe it either. What If I was actually an old, defenseless man? It could have blinded me or s- Wait." The guy stopped dead in the middle of his rant. "Someone has- But that's impossible!" Bradley held his breath as the guy suddenly started talking grabbish . strange, ancient and yet, familiar words filled the then there was another moment of silence. "Someone had been here while I was out." The guy's voice was filled with amazement.

Only seeing the young man's boots, He gulped as he neared his hiding place. That was it. The guy was clearly some sort of psycho devil worshiper and was going to sacrifice him or something. It was the end. He was going to di-

"Ah, Well, good for them. What do you want for dinner Aitusha?"

Listening to the fading footsteps, He sighted in relief. He would live to see another sunrise.

Maybe.

Poking his head from under the table and slowly getting to his feet, he crawled out of his hiding place. It wasn't that bad, was it? He just had to reach the window and it would be done.

Taking silence steps, he hurried toward the window. Just a few yards and he would be free…

The sound of shattering glass made him jump.

"Ar...Arthur?"

Crap.

"Is-Is it really yo-you?"

He slowly turned around.

A guy with jet black hair and stormy blue eyes was gaping at him.

"Ah." intelligently "Hi?"

"Arthur!" The guy yelled through tears as he threw himself at him and soon, before he could even decide if he should point out that his name isn't Arthur or not, Bradley found himself on the ground with an armful of a complete stranger.

"It's…It's really you…" said the guy as he leaned in so their noses were touching. "You have no idea…I'm so happy you're back!"

Well, at least it was a hot complete stranger.

"Really" The voice in his said groaned with a blush. "You're such a clotpole."

~~~~~~~~~So~~~~~~~~~~~

Ugh…

Sorry for the crappy chapter.

Guys Plz leave a review. I really need them right now.


	4. But Their Sister does

**Dead Kings Do Not Simply, Knock On Your Front Door**

 **But Their Sister Does**

Pairing(s) : Mergana

Summery: The first time they meet, he looks like he's run a marathon. "You're not Arthur."

I don't own anything.

~~~~~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~~

The first time they meet, he looks like he's run a marathon.

_Or possibly jumped into water and swam all the way to the island, since he's all wet._

He also looks ready to murder anyone who points out he's crying.

"Why are you crying?" Naturally, she has to asks.

He doesn't answer. "You're not Arthur." He says instead.

"Well." She says, puffing out her chest and crocking an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock."

~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~

"what do you mean you don't remember me? You messed with my friends, -kind of- killed my king and basically ruined my life. You're allowed to just forget me and go on your merry way." he says with disbelief in his voice.

Katie honestly doesn't remember this face and she's pretty sure she hasn't killed anyone's king lately, but the guy seems pretty offended as it is so she doesn't mention that.

"Let's get coffee." She says instead.

~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, she manages to drag Mr. Grumpy to a coffee shop and convince him to order a drink.

"It won't work Morgana." He tells him as he sniffs his coffee. "Poison won't kill me."

"So what's your name?" She ignores him completely.

He scowls. "I don't get why you're playing this game. You already know me."

"No I don't." She rolls her eyes. "Now quit acting hard to get and just tell me your name."

He pouts, but tells her anyway. "Merlin."

Katie laughs. "like the wizard?"

"Not just _like_ him." He glares at her.

She nearly spits out her drink. "Oh." So this guy is nuts, that explains it. "And this king that I kind of killed…"

"King Arthur, _your_ _half-brother_ " He emphasizes. "was the best and bravest man I've ever known." He looks at her and there's so much pain in his blue eyes that she tautly feels bad for him. "and you killed him."

"Okay look," for some reason, she feels like she has to convince this guy it wasn't her. "I've never known any Merlin or Arthur or Morgana. My name is Katie McGrath, I have a half-brother- Bradley- who is too much of an asshole to be this king you're looking for," She pauses. "And I'd never seriously hurt my own flash and blood."

The guy stares at him and then, really slowly, nods.

"Great." She smiles "Well, now Merlin," Her eyes shine with a mischievous glint. "Tell me about yourself."

The guy blushes a little, take a sip out of his coffee and then nearly chokes.

"You seriously didn't poison my drink." He looks at her with huge eyes and she finds a sudden urge to bang her head against the table.

****S**

"It's you again." Merlin pants. "Why are here?"

"Can't I come and visit an old friend?" She smirks at him.

"If you really are who you say you are," He gives her a pointed look. "Then We've just met yesterday."

Katie huffs. "Okay, So I came to drag you on a date."

"No." He says coldly.

"Ugh. Stop being difficult." She glares. "It won't even take long. We're just going to this art museum to look at stuff."

"Go with someone else."

"I wanted to, but Bradley and angle already have _plans_." she pauses. "Oh, come on, I really don't wat to go alone, and beside." She winks. "It'd be fun."

~~~~g~~~~~~~~~~

"Remind me why I agreed to come with you again?" Merlin grumbles.

"Because you're my knight in shining armor coming to rescue me from all of these loneliness, "

"I'm a warlock, not a knight." He scowls. "And I don't wear armors."

She nods in approval. "Yeah, they're terribly out of fashion." She looks him up and down, taking in the torn skinny jeans and the black and red sweater. "Your style on the other hand…"

He just rolls his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~

"I came because you said you wanted to go to an art museum." Merlin narrows his eyes at her. "So why are we having dinner?"

"I wanted to go to the museum and now I want to have dinner." She crocks an eyebrow. "It's simple, really."

"I didn't sign for this." The _warlock_ murmurs under his breath.

"yes you did." she seats back. "Anyway, tell me about yourself. I've already told you about Bradley, so it's your turn."

"I don't have any siblings." He says quietly.

"What about your parents? Or, I don't know, your friends?" she tries again.

"dead."

"All of them?" She asks, a little shocked.

"All of them." He looks up to glare at her and Katie sees something in his eyes that sends shivers down her spine.

She's not sure what it is. Hatred, pain maybe, and regret. Or maybe it's a mix of agony, Sorrow and so much grief that for a moment, she can't breathe.

Whatever it is, It's a mass of overwhelming emotions swimming in Merlin's eyes, threating to destroy everything and everyone.

She just doesn't get how he hasn't drowned yet.

"I'm happy that you haven't though." She says aloud.

"What?" Merlin says with confusion written all across his face.

"Because you know," she continues as if he hasn't spoken. "I really like your eyes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~f~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for walking me home." She smiles at him. "even though I could do it perfectly on my own."

"Yeah I know, You're an independent lady and all that." Merlin rolls his eyes. "Now, I have to ask you to stop bothering me and leave me and my island alone. I'm kind of waiting for someone and I don't want to jump out of my bed at 5 a.m. just because you felt lonely."

"yeah, yeah, I know." She waves a hand dismissively. "You're waiting for your boyfriend."

He looks terrified at the mere thought. "What?! Arthur isn't my boyfriend- "

"Whatever." She says as she hands him a piece of paper. "I don't plan on going back to your cold and creepy island any time soon, not when I can just call you when I'm lonely."

"What is this?" Merlin stares dumbly at the paper. "Wait, what do you mean cal-"

"My number, duh." She gives him an 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

"What?"

"And of course, I already have yours."

"What?"

"For when I want to invite you on our second date."

"WHA-?"

'Aren't his eyes supposed to be blue?' she thoughts.

And leans in to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~D~~~~~~~

So…this chapter sucked even more than the last ones.

I just hope you liked it…please leave a review and tell me what you think.

(Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting and following this story, I love you guys.)

If anyone wants a special crossover or has an idea for this story, please leave a review and tell me. I can't promise but I'll try to use that in the next chapters.)


	5. But Let's Forget About the Dead Thing

**Dead Kings Do not simply, Knock on your front door**

But Let's forget about the dead Thing and change the Pov!

GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS A SEQUEL TO CHAPTER TWO, **Dead Kings Do not simply, Knock on your front door but they're damn useful if you want to get out of a boring class.**

And since it doesn't have anything to do with Arthur, I posted it as a separate story, named **'I'm pretty sure shipping is illegal.'**

Please read it and leave a review.


End file.
